


Poolside

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Lance follows Matt to the pool and realises he's missed something.





	Poolside

In the spur of the moment, Lance decided to follow Matt to the pool. Maybe a couple of laps would get his mind off things. Like the inappropriate thrum of jealousy he had been feeling since the moment Pidge had returned with Matt. Like the painful desire to see his own family again.

After diverting to his room to fetch his swimming trunks, it was a little later that he reached the pool and was frozen in place by what he saw.

Not even near the pool, Shiro had Matt hoisted up and pinned to a wall, his legs tightly wrapped around Shiro’s hips. Matt’s head was tilted back and Shiro’s face was hidden in the curve of Matt’s neck, while Matt audibly gasped and tugged at Shiro’s shirt like he was trying to tear it off.

Heat flooded Lance from his head all the way to his toes, and most noticeably lingering in his crotch, while his mind tried to catch up with what he was seeing. Matt had greeted Shiro with an awkward ‘sir’, and while they had hugged, it hadn’t hinted at _this_ in the slightest. Lance was sure he would have picked up on this.

Still feeling a tad frozen, and now a tad stiff, Lance backed up into the elevator. He was about to engage the doors and go back up to his room when he paused. Slowly, he peered around the door of the elevator.

If they were fooling around in a public space then they could hardly complain about someone watching them…right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. At some point I really, really want to expand on this one.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
